


Did We??

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Complete, Drinking, Humor, Implied M/M, M/M, Nudity, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: Logan may have a fast metabolism, but he can get drunk. Scott and Logan go on a major drinking binge after Jean’s death and wake up in a most compromising position!





	Did We??

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men movies or any of the characters and I do not make money from these writings.

Implied Logan/Scott slash.

 

Warnings: Language, implied slash, nudity, alcohol, oneshot, humor, complete

Summary: Logan may have a fast metabolism, but he can get drunk. Scott and Logan go on a major drinking binge after Jean’s death and wake up in a most compromising position!

Takes place after Jean dies in the second movie. And yes, I realize with how good Logan's healing factor is he doesn't get drunk. But let's say for the purpose of this story he can.

Did we??

 

*Logan’s POV*

I woke groggily, feeling like I’d been run over by a truck. ‘Damn!! That was a lot of beer I had…’ I thought, covering my eyes from the bright light shining through the window. My head was throbbing painfully. I grunted and started to sit up, only to notice the leg sprawled across my chest. Grunting with irritation, I shoved at the leg, trying to dislodge it. I pushed but it wouldn’t move, looking down I blanched at the sight before me. “Scott?! What the hell?!? Hey!!” I shouted, slapping the leg on me. “Wake up one-eye!! And close your legs!! I can see your balls!!” I slapped the leg harder. Scott grunted but didn’t move. Growling I slid my leg under his chest and pushed him off me. There was a thunk and swearing as Scott landed headfirst on the floor.

“What the hell was that for!!” Scott grumbled, poking his head over the bed. Using his hands, he slid towards the bedstand, finding his glasses and putting them on.

“You were laying on me and I could see your balls!!” I shot back at him, flopping back on the bed.

“So! That doesn’t mean you had to drop me on the floor!!” He shouted, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “Uh…do you remember why the hell I’m naked in your bed?” He asked, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Fuck no! I’m lucky to remember my name!! Though with my healing factor working all night, you must feel 20 times worse than me! All I remember is drinking a ton of beer with you. I don’t know why we’re both naked.”

“Uh…Logan…” Scott said softly, turning to look at me.

“Make it quick Slim, I’m tryin’ ta sleep here!!” I muttered, flinging my arm across my eyes.

“I think we did something besides drink last night.”

“Why do you think that?” I asked, sighing with irritation at being kept from sleeping.

“Well…there’s dried semen on my stomach and groin and there’s bites along my inner thighs.” I shot upright, eyes widening with horror.

“Shit!!” I shifted on the bed, frowning at the sticky feeling down below. “Aw hell no!!” I shouted, feeling horrified by what seemed to have happen. “I…think we…” I muttered, shaking my head quickly. ‘Not only did I have sex with a man, but I was on bottom!!’

“I…don’t know for sure…did we??” Scott mumbled to himself.

“Lets…just forget this ever happened!!”

“I don’t want to know what happened!!” Scott said, moving to pull his clothes on quickly.

“I’d rather not know as well…” I muttered under my breath. “We are never drinking together again!!” I told him in a voice that left no room for argument.

“Believe me!! I have no desire to ever end up naked in your bed again!!” Scott told me before leaving the room. Just as I was falling asleep, Bobby opened the door and poked his head around the frame.

“Still awake huh?” The boy asked, chuckling as I sat up in confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I grunted from the bed.

“Everyone was kept awake last night!!” Bobby said, grinning widely at me.

“So? I should care why?”

“Because! Everyone was kept awake by you and Scott boning in here!! You kept it up half the night! Didn’t know you liked being topped that much!!” I groaned loudly, falling onto the bed and slapping my hand over my face.

“Kill me now!!” I muttered, shaking my head quickly.

“Aw come on!! It’s not that bad!! I’m sure everyone will have forgotten about it in...like forever!!” I growled, grabbing the lamp from the bedside table and chucking it at the wall near the door. Bobby laughed as he left the room, leaving me to brood in peace.

“Damn it!! I think I’d rather fight Magneto than face everyone else!!” Grumbling irritatedly I finally managed to fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

 

The End.


End file.
